


Nights With Springtrap

by NadieWorth



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Horror, Plot, Psychological Drama, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadieWorth/pseuds/NadieWorth
Summary: It had been so log since he had been one of the main attractions. But now it seemed like not only he is the first and most important animatronic, but also the only.He feels alone.He feels sad.However, he also knows exactly on who he will take out his anger: the night guard. Why? Because so far, humans had been the source of all his pain, and they needed to pay.One by one.





	1. Welcome To Your New Career

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just want to point out before we start that my first language isn't english, so there might be some silly errors here and there. I review and review the orthography but sometimes it slips. If anyone wants to help out with that, I'll be very thankful~.
> 
> Also, just so you know, Springtrap and the other phantom animatronics in this fics look more android-like. Their bodies and faces are slightly more human, but furry <3.

The infuriating alarm clock ripped the girl out of her slumber. She, who was the kind of person that hates waking up, growled and smashed the clock until it stopped sounding. She wanted to roll and continue with her sleep, but Prudence was disciplined, and so after another growl she launched her blankets aside and stood up, ready for another boring day. She yawned and walked downstairs slightly sleepy.

In the kitchen, surprisingly, was Camelia, her younger sister, who lived with her since their father remarried. Prue didn't mind; actually, she liked living with someone else. That way she felt less lonely. Only bad thing was that Camelia was way too energetic and happy-go-lucky for her total likening.

"Morning" greeted Prue, serving herself some coffee. "Shouldn't you be at the school?" she asked. The fact that she dropped didn't mean that she was going to let Camelia walk the same path.

"Nah, I only have maths today, and I've already failed it" the red-head replied, earning a glare. "So I decided to stay home, spend some time together, and, huh... talk about some things?"

That stung the infinite curiosity of the older sister. What could she possibly want?

"Fine, but I'm not going to shopping with you" said Prue. Both sisters walked to the living room and sat down, turning on the TV on some action movie. "And remember I only have half the day since I have to go to work".

"Eh, work. That's what I wanted to talk about" explained Camelia with a nervous laugh. Prue raised a brow and stared at her, increasing the nervousness of her sibling. Prue herself was intimidating as hell, and when she looked at someone like that, it was purely terrifying. Thus, Camelia only laughed once more and went silent. Prue rolled her emerald eyes.

"What's so important about work, Cam?" pushed Prue. The ginger sighed and looked away.

"Well, as you know, I've been looking for a job" she began, "and well, with the school and all I decided that a night shift was the better option, you know? H-however, I found nothing good on the town, so when I was walking back I noticed that that building finally is finished... Do you remember it?" she inquired. Prue nodded.

"You're talking about that restaurant that's about ten minutes away from here, don't you?" said the black-haired girl.

"Yes, that one. Well, actually it isn't a restaurant, is an attraction. But huh, anyways... I noticed they were kind of busy and I asked if they were hiring personnel. So they sent me to what seemed like the owner or something like that and he immediately hired me as a night guard! I thought it was a stroke of luck... That until he showed me around... I-it's terrifying, Prue!" squealed Camelia out of nowhere.

"What do you mean with 'terrorific'?" asked Prue, weirded out. "What kind of attraction is it?"

"It's a... uh... a..." sttutered Camelia, red as a tomato. "It's a... horror attraction....?"

Prue felt the urge to slam her head against a wall. Was she serious? She was startled even when she said 'boo'. Why did she went to a place like that?

"W-when I talked to him I-I didn't know it was a horror attraction!" excused Camelia at the annoyance in Prue's eyes. "I thought it was for kids!"

"A building in the middle of the highway, with the woods behind, for kids. Surely" replied Prue, exasperated.

"The front was covered by a blanket since they were painting it! I-I only could read 'Fazbear'!" squealed again Camelia. Prue facepalmed.

"Cam, 'Fazbear' is a synonymous of 'horror' and 'death'" growled Prue, somber.

"It's a pizzeria chain. How could it be...?"

"Yes, a chain of pizzerias that throughout the years had been place of a bunch of kids' disappearances and other horrible things. Do you never read the news about the city?" barked Prue. Camelia went silent, uncomfortable. The other girl sighed. "Anyways. You have a terrible work at a terrorific place. What do we have to discuss about it?"

"Oh, well, huh, so after we arrived to an office he gave me a contract to sign for the job" Camelia stopped at it. Prue waited patiently for her to continue, and sooner than later the ginger sighed and cleared her throat. "I-I'm so sorry, Prue. I p-panicked and signed with your name".

As soon as her words left her mouth, Prue's body stiffened, her already big eyes growing more in shock. However her expression quickly passed from surprised to annoyed, and then to wrath. How stupid could she be? She wanted to slap her sister over and over, but she would never lay a hand on her. Instead, she clenched her fists.

"You're going to have a great time explaining--... Huh?" Prue glancled at Camelia, who was now kneeling in front of her and was glancing back at her with those big puppy eyes only she could do.

"Take the job for me, Prue!" she cried. "Please! I couldn't handle that place at day, I won't be able to do it at night! Please, please, please!"

"Camelia, I already have a job".

"W-we can change! I'll go to the town and you to the attraction!" interrupted Camelia.

"And how are you going to do that if you have to study?"

"I can talk with th-the professors... Please, Prue, please. I'm begging you" said the younger sister. Prue only stared at her, thinking. On one hand, it was time to leave Camelia to solve her own problems and face her stupid errors; but on the other, she didn't want to submit Camelia to such a stressful situation. After all, she always handled stress very bad.

"Fine".

* * *

 

It was already the dusk when Camelia returned from the town. She found her sister sitting at the porch, smoking a cigarrette. She waved and went to sit by her side.

"Your boss--... err, old boss... said it would be nice to have 'little Cam' to work with them" she informed with a small smile. Prue agreed to change places and work at the attraction under the condition that she had to go and explain everything at her old work, and that she also had to continue studying. "And he also said that he will send you your liquidation later the next week".

"He's paying me for quitting, oh my" replied Prue, taking a drag.

"B-by the way, I didn't add that the payment at the attraction is actually quite good".

"Then you should work at it" said the older with a tiny, cruel smirk. Camelia blushed, insecure if Prue was joking or not since she always spoke so... passionless. "Sike".

"Oh, hee hee... aren't you nervous?" asked the ginger. Prue yet again took another drag before shrugging.

"Why should I be nervous? Is just a stupid night shift work at a spooky place" she answered.

"A spooky place that tries to recrate the horrible things that occured years and years ago..."

"I said, just a night shift work at a spooky place" insisted Prue. Camelia sighed; she always admired how calm her sister was about everything. The world could be ending and she would still be poker-faced. Amazing. "To be honest, I'm actually quite... anxious. When I was young and I started hearing the stories of big robotic animals that served pizza, I totally wanted to see them... But you know, the last Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed ages ago. So, maybe this is my opportunity to finally meet one of those".

"You never told me you liked animatronics" commented Camelia. Prue let out a sigh and ended he cigarrette. Then she stood up, yawned and stretched her arms.

"There are tons of things I don't tell to people, Cam. You should know it by now. And how haven't you figured it out? You know I like very much those... what's their name... 'furry' animes you see" she said, and entered the house. Camelia let out something that sounded like a whimper. She loved Prue, but she was just so... cold and indifferent all the time. She catched her breath and jumped to her feet; being sad helped with nothing. Instead, she ran inside the house.

"Let me help you choose your clothes for tomorrow!" she squealed in her childish voice, earning an annoyed growl, yet a somehow happy glance. Sometimes she would classify her older sister as a simply tsundere.

* * *

 

Prudence walked down the highway by herself. Camelia offered to walk her to the attraction, but Prue refused stating that then she would have to walk back home alone, and no way in hell she was allowing that; yes, Prue cared much more about Camelia than what it seemed; besides she was slightly paranoiac. So, now she was strolling towards the horror attraction with some pink jeans, a blue hoodie and black converse. Usually she would only wear black, but Camelia insisted to wear something 'fresh' so much that she ended up giving in. She didn't mind the pink, but she absolutely hated blue.

Anyways, she now could saw the building. She wondered what was passing through her mind to not notice it was finished days before. She wrinkled her nose and shrugged, enduring the desire to smoke another cigarrette. Instead, she stood still in front of the place, observing her new place of work.

**_Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction_ **

Read the neon sign in the front of the building. There was also a neon head of what seemed like a bear, something Prue recognized as Freddy, the leader of the gang if she remembered well. Unlike Camelia, Prue actually loved horror things, so the place appealed to her good side. She nodded to herself and walked to the entrance. She went inside the building, not even minding that the front of the place was actually like a pizzeria. The girl looked around and spotted a person by what seemed like the kitchen.

"Hello. I'm here to work" she announced. The person was a male around his thirty. He was blonde, tall, with gray eyes and actually kind of handsome. At least that's what a normal girl would think; Prue instead didn't pay attention to his looks. She simply wanted him to explain her how things work and leave her to her work.

"Pardon? I'm waiting for a--..."

"Red-head, pale, blue-eyed girl with a stupid smile always on her pretty face" barked Prue, amused at the expression of the male. "She's my sister. She came here to get me the work. I'm Prudence" she greeted, holding her hand out to him. He took a moment to process it before taking her hand and shaking it.

"Oh, I see. She, err, didn't say anything about that but it's just okay. We don't mind who does the work as long as they do it well" he explained and let go her hand. Prue nodded and the male showed her the place, that after the small ´lunch room' (as he called it), turned into the real attraction. They surely did a good work with it, since it managed to surprise someone like Prue. The man (Fred) explained her the route people would take once they opened and finally dropped her by the office. He invited her to sit down and she did. Then he walked towards the door.

"You'll get a call a bit later that will explain you everything. I'll do it myself as the boss around here, but the owner has his... manners. Anyways, I'll see you in the morning to check everything for the first and only time, okay? Goodnight, Prudence".

"Very well. Goodnight" replied Prue, curious. She started messing around with the things at the office, and after a little while she found a camera feed. She zapped through the various videos, soon enough understanding by herself how the 'audio feed' and 'seal vent' functionated, as well as the other panel, which rebooted some systems. She wondered what the hell was all that about, when the phone in the desk rang. She picked it up, though it didn't sound as if whoever was on the other side was actually talking to her. It sounded more like a simply recording.

Prue sat there, playing with the security cameras and listening to the dude that 'talked' to her. She frowned from time to time, specially when he stated that maybe they will make her wear a furry costume, or that it was a fact that the building could catch on fire. Well, she thought, at least she wasn't scared of fire.

The dude kept talking an talking for what seemed like hours, and then he ended it assuring they will have something new for her tomorrow. Prue waited for a moment before standing up. She yawned and stretched her body, then took her cellphone and dialed Camelia's number as she started another roam around the attraction.

"I can't believe this is scary for you" she started. "It's pretty rad in here. Sadly enough, there are no animatronics. Just parts of them".

"Yeah... but some of the employees told me they might as well find one soon" replied Camelia on the other side.

"I hope so" said Prue, squeezing the nose of the Freddy shell. She was a bit startled that it made a sound of horn. Strangely, that caused a tiny smile to creep on her lips, which she promptly eliminated. "This seems like a boring night".

"First night is always the most boring, they say" remarked Camelia with a small laugh. Prue rolled her eyes.

"I hope you have fun wuth the boogeyman" said Prue and hung up. She then sighed and continued walking through the halls, getting used to the building. She liked the shells of the animatronics, and absolutely loved a mask that hung on one of the halls next to a pile of presents. She didn't know what animatronic it was, but she loved that chill that it sent down her back.

Next thing she did was travell through the vents, quickly learning where its entrances and exits. Why she did it, she had no idea; she simply felt that it would come handy to know the exact location of them, even if she had the security cameras. Call it a hunch, call it paranoia; Prue simply decided to follow her instinct.

After her little trip, the green-eyed girl decided to return to the office and checked on her systems, finding all working correctly. She gave a nod and returned to the chair, where she sat comfortably, ready for the long night ahead.

* * *

 

Happy screams of children filled the air, making Prue look around, pausing the game she was playing in her cell phone. She found that the noise was coming from the clock, which was signaling the end of her shift since it already was six o'clock. The girl yawned, not even a little tired. At least the insomnia would be useful for something for now on. She retrieved her things and exited the attraction from the back door, waiting for Fred to come and check how she did. When he asked her how was it, she sighed.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be more eventful" she said. And she really hoped so.

Maybe if she knew what was coming, she wouldn't have desired it.


	2. Danger Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to often updates. Also, fun fact (?), I don't like writing summaries because I suck at them.

Prue drank coffee next to her sister, who was sleeping against her arm. She was watching some soap opera, wondering if she should download it to her cellphone so she could see something when at work. It was almost nine o'clock, just three hours for her shift to start. The girl yawned and shoved her sister aside, waking her up in the process. The red-head opened her eyes and glanced at Prue.

"Why?" she whimpered. "I was dreaming with a beautiful land of ice cream..."

"I need to download this so I can entertain myself properly at work" said Prue, looking for her laptop. "I would have done it before, but I actually fell asleep a few hours after returning from the attraction".

"Wow, you actually slept all day long? That's good!" replied Camelia, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe a night shift is what you needed... Wait, are you going to download this show? Why? I thought you hated soap operas".

"I don't like you seeing this kind of stupidities with such passion for the characters" explained Prue, already searching through the Internet. "However, I find them quite amusing because of such ridiculous scenarios".

"Oh my gosh, you have a sense of humor" gasped the other girl, smirking. Prue rolled her eyes.

"Screw you" she said, causing Camelia to laugh. Then they simply continued with their things: Camelia actually watching the rest of the soap opera, and Prue downloading it and sending it to her phone. From time to time, Prue remarked the stupidity of a scene, and Camelia would reproach her that she was ruining the show. Yes, that was the day to day of the sisters.

Two hours later, Prue finally ended with the download of the whole show. She could only store one season on her phone, but that was enough for the night. If anything, she could always go walk around or honk Freddy's nose. Thus, ready for work, she turned off the laptop, went for a jacket, and packed her cigarrettes and phone charger on a small, stripped backpack she had.

"I'm going" she announced to her sister. Camelia waved her goodbye and wished her good luck. "If something interesting happens, I'll call you. So stay the fuck up".

"But I have school and work tomorrow" said the younger girl. Prue shrugged.

"That's your problem" she joked before exiting the house. Yawning again, she took out a cigarrette for the walk.

Surely, she thought, she would be there almost an hour earlier than expected, but who cared? Maybe if she was lucky, nobody would be there at the actual attraction, just in the front. Maybe the would leave a while before her shift started. Maybe she could take advantage of this and make herself a pizza. What a happy thought.

Turns out that, when she arrived at the attraction fifteen minutes later (after finishing her cigarrette), nobody was there. She found it a bit strange, but thought nothing of it; the more she could avoid other human beings, the better. So, she entered the attraction with the keys her boss gave her after her end of shift last day and went directly to the kitchen, were she immediately found the ingredients to make herself a delicious pizza.

While the thing baked on the oven, Prue seized the moment and went to the rest of the building, just to leave there her backpack and cellphone, so she could eat the pizza at the office as soon as it was finished, comfortably watching more of that goddamned show.

But, when she entered the horror attraction, she didn't continue her way to the office. Instead she stood still, her emeralds closely observing something that wasn't there before: an actual animatronic. First thing she thought was that the phone dude probably got more that what he expected. Then she noticed how different this animatronic looked from the shells of the others. This one looked less cartoony, its face was more reminiscent of a human's one; even though it looked rather old and almost as if a breeze would turn it into dust. She quickly found a resemblance with Bonnie's shell, but again, slightly more human like. It sent a chill down her spine. Call it Uncanny Valley. However, she approached a bit more the tall robot, examining its face. She stretched her hand slowly...

And squeezed its decrepit nose. No sound emitted from it. She frowned a bit, shrugged and continued her way. How disappointing, she thought.

Prue arrived at the office and set her cellphone on a good spot for it to stay, playing the intro of the soap opera. She paused it, placed her cigarrettes on the desk and quickly checked on the systems. Everything was alright. Thus, she nodded and exited the office, wondering if the small pizza she crafted would be ready. When she passed Freddy's shell, she squeezed his nose, finding amusement on its sound. Then, at the entrance of the attraction, she squeezed again the new animatronic's nose, still no sound. At least she tried.

The pepperoni pizza was ready, and it smelled so good the female's mouth began to salivate. Oh, how much she loved pizza. If all nights she could make herself one, her life would be happier. Anyway, she put back everything she used and went back to the attraction with the pizza on a plate and a slice on her mouth. Exceptionally exquisite. Prue would've passed the animatronic without a care, if not for the fact that when she glanced at it, she felt as if it was glancing back at her. This time her poker-face actually disappeared, a full frown forming in her pale face. It was really unsettling to think that it wasn't glancing at her before, but now it seemed like it was. Maybe she could call Camelia, since her voice soothed her very well.

But, her brain remembered her it was an animatronic, which meant it was an artificial intelligence. Maybe it was functional and found it quite rude she squeezed its nose. The girl sighed, relaxing.

"Excuse me for touching your nose" she said politely and walked away, quickly forgetting the thing and almost happy to watch the soap opera. Perhaps that's what distracted her enough to not notice how the animatronic turned its head towards her.

Prue almost jumped to the chair, placing the pizza in the desk and hitting the play button. The sound of a dramatic violin filled the air, and she started with the show, from time to time checking the Maintenance Panel, but without caring enough for the cameras.

The show continued until twelve o'clock, when Prue paused it to answer the phone call she was receiving on the attraction's phone. She stretched, ate another slice of pizza, and decided it was a good moment to check on the cameras.

"... we found one. A real one..." was saying that phone dude, excitement on his voice. Speaking of, Prue switched to the tenth camera, where she found the animatronic had actually moved. It was standing on the shadows, looking at the camera. She felt another chill run down her back, for which she played one of the audios she had. A child's laugh could be heard from that room, all the way down to her office. The animatronic seemed to look for the sound.

"Idiot. It's on your goddamn unsettling android face" growled Prue, annoyed at the animatronic for making her feel so uneasy. As the phone call ended, she saw how the robot ran out of that room, and she found it chilling at the arcade room. Curious, she played a sound on the room before it, that one that had the mask she liked so much. There was static, and a moment later the animatronic was there, again looking for the source of the sound. Prue sighed, bored, and went to check the systems.

'Audio error', said the Maintenance Panel. The young girl rebooted it and went to check on the robot again: it was apparently examining the mask. Narrowing her eyes, Prue ate another slice of pizza, counting the minutes. After ten had passed, she looked for the animatronic, who was in front of Bonnie's shell. She played audio on the arcade room, and it went for it. Then she waited again, this time counting again ten minutes. It was now next to Foxy's head.

"So this is gonna be our dance, huh?" she sighed to herself as well as to the animatronic, even if it obviously couldn't hear her. She played audio at the long hall before Bonnie's, and it went there; then she played it again at the Chica's corridor, the robot almost obediently following the sound. Prue smirked. She tended to smirk whenever she outplayed something or someone. "Then let's dance" she said, before returning to her soap opera without a care.

All she wanted was to keep that thing away from her. Not beacuse she thought it represented a threat to her, but because she really didn't like it. Good thing she now knew exactly how to do it.

All she needed to do was count.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes. Just thirty minutes to finally stop seeing that morbid animatronic through the cameras. She kept a good pace all night long, playing audio when necessary and rebooting when the Maintenance Panel demanded it. She was doing it so good, she even thought about getting herself a cookie after her shift ended.

Prue was zapping fast thorough the cameras, just out of boredom. However, she came to a stop when she noticed someth covering entirely one of them. After observing it closely, it was reminiscent of a face of someone with a enormous grin. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what the hell was that, when suddenly the panel closed and that same face jumped towards her with something that sounded like a scream. Instinctively she backed up, her eyes wide open, though her expression quickly returned to stoic. Then the alarm of the ventilation system rang, and she went to the Maintenance Panel, promptly rebooting it. She was on that, when she noticed she left way too much time pass without playing audio. Swallowing hard, she turned to the door, where she found nothing. She sighed.

In any case, her relief didn't last long, because when she left the Maintenance Panel and turned to check the cameras, she saw it standing by the long hall of which she had view through the glass. It was there, just staring at her. Her heart was beating so hard it hurt her, but Prue was extremely prideful, and thus she returned the stare without any kind of emotion on her face, as usual.

They continued their staring contest until it began walking to the office entrance slowly, as if wanting her to be on edge. She walked backwards, preparing herself to sprint or fight. Surely, a robot of that height should be stronger, more resistant and probably faster, but she was smarter. She could find a way out. So, when it arrived at the door, she was ready.

The animatronic tilted its head slightly, apparently observing her in a more detailed way. Prue kept her relaxed posture while glancing back. She definitely had Uncanny Valley, and her aversion towards it grew when it entered the office and walked to her in a casual manner. She didn't move an inch, not even blinked.

When they were face to face, she thought it seemed to be annoyed, as if it didn't like something. Probably her, considering she was the only thing around. The animatronic opened his mouth, and she wondered if it would try to bite her. But she would never now, as in that precise moment children's screams and laughter filled the air, the alarm signaling her end of shift.

Neither of them moved for a few minutes, and then the animatronic glared at the alarm with hate and started to walk away, but with its eyes still piercing Prue. She waited until it was out of her view to retrieve her things and leave. She walked towards the back exit, but then wondered how bad it would be for her to pass by it again. She felt like tempting the luck lady, and so after honking Freddy's nose, she walked all the way to the front of the building.

When Prue arrived at the front exit, she found the animatronic was leaning against the wall in the same fashion it was last night. She raised a brow and walked the hall, pretending to not acknowledge it. Apparently it was doing the same. She sighed and opened the door. However, she couldn't go far as something was grabbing her by the wrist. The girl turned around, again face to face with the robot. It held her with such strength she thought it would break her bones.

"Springtrap" it simply said with a robotic voice, before letting her go and return to his place. Prue exited the attraction, then the pizzeria, and once she was out she felt her body tremble and made a sprint to her house.

* * *

 

The slam of the front door woke up Camelia, who had always been a light sleeper. She jumped on her bed and ran downstairs to find her sister leaning against the door, breathing harshly.

"Prue? What happened?" she asked, worry in her eyes. The green-eyed girl took deep breathes with a hand on her chest before closing her eyes.

"Sorry to startle you. I was just, huh, startled myself" she said, then sighed and walked to the kitchen. She needed a extra huge cup of coffee. Camelia followed her.

"But why? Did someone messed with you on the way back?" she kept on asking. Prue shook her head.

"Not exactly, but definitely something messed with me" she replied, and after serving herself some delicious hot coffee, both sisters sat down and Prue told everything to Camelia.

When the older sister finished her story (along with her coffee), Camelia had a expression of surprise and slightly fear.

"Do you think it was telling you its name?" she asked in a whisper, as if fearful of the animatronic hearing her somehow.

"I guess so, I can't think of anything else" said Prue, shrugging. "But whatever. You should prepare to school. I'll go... do something" she added and stood up, stretching her body. Camelia yawned.

"Yeah, guess I'll do".

Prue nodded and went upstairs, yawning. She wasn't sleepy, but definitely tired. Thus, she threw herself to the bed and closed her eyes. Springtrap... Was It really its name? Well, she was positive it was a male because of its voice. It wasn't an extremely deep voice, but it definitely wasn't s female voice. So, Springtrap's AI was one of a male. Interesting, to say the least.

Rolling over the bed, Prue wondered what he wanted with her. He could be programmed to be friendly to kids, but he didn't look as friendly to adults, at least to her. A frown formed in her face. What if he really was a threat to her life? She couldn't die. Not because she cared that much for her life, but because of Camelia. She couldn't leave her alone. No sir.

What if it really wanted to hurt her somehow? What could she do? She definitely couldn't call the cops saying a bunny animatronic was trying to murder her. That would be ridiculous. But, didn't they say artificial intelligences could be really dangerous to humans?

Prue growled and shoved all her worries aside. She was just being stupid. Even if she was right about Springtrap being dangerous, she could definitely handle him. So, her body relaxed once more and she took out her phone to see more of the soap opera.

She couldn't do much more anyways. All Prue could do was wait for the night to see what was surprises awaited for her at the attraction.


End file.
